His Little Sister
by xXxLoneShadowxXx
Summary: Misaki Koizumi is usually lively and stubborn, but due to the today's events, she became the opposite. Her mother was acting strangely and her best friend forces her to go to a fashion show of a large company. Once the show was finished, she was pulled away by a man named Yuzuru Suoh, claiming that he was her father. He promised to take care of her from now on.


**CHAPTER 1. **To The Fashion Show!

"Get out of bed," my mom told me as she splashed cold water at my face. I went to a sitting position, clearly angry at her.

"What? Today is a Sunday," I said to her, going back to sleep.

"I am leaving today and you're coming with me to the train station," She said impatiently.

I looked at her and moaned. I didn't want to leave. "Why?"

"Can you stop asking questions?" She asked as she pulled my out of bed.

I smiled at her. She stopped and glared at me. My smile turned into a frown. My mother never acted this way before. It must be really important. "Fine," I muttered.

I quickly got out of bed and went to fix myself. When she saw me get out, she went outside my room.

_What's wrong with her, _I thought

When I was finished, I looked at my mirror. I always looked terrible. My blonde hair is messy. There are black circles under my Hazelnut eyes. I am very thin and my clothes were very loose and never fitted me. I was wearing a plain green blouse and a black skirt with battered shoes and socks with holes. We were poor.

When I went to meet my mother, I noticed something. She was wearing brand new clothes, suspicious.

"Geez! What took you so long?" She questioned me furiously, her eyes staring at me. "What are you wearing? You can't go there looking like that!" She shrieked.

"What do you expect? Me, having formal clothes like you? Pfft – that's impossible!" I told her blankly.

She continued to glare at me. "You didn't notice the clothes I placed on the side of your bed?"

"What clothes?" I asked, surprised

"You didn't notice? I can't believe you!" She shrieked then pursed her lips. "You know what, I'm going without you!"

"I'm fine with that, I didn't want to go in the first place anyway," I murmured as she slammed the door.

I quickly went to my room. There are some clothes on the bed. I quickly went to look at it. It was a dress, a combination of the color black and white, with many frills on it.

_Is it somebody's death anniversary, _I thought.

I quickly went to my bed and rested for a few minutes. Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Misaki-chan! Are you here?" shouted a familiar voice.

I quickly went to the door and opened it. "Rika, what are you –" she stopped halfway when she saw Rika grinning broadly. Rika went inside the house and quickly sat down the sofa and put out a white envelope from her bag.

"I got it!" She beamed.

"Got what?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"The tickets to fashion contest!" She said, suddenly jumping up and down. "I got tickets for both of us!"

"That's nice," I said, looking at her. "But I need to look after the house. My mom is not here,"

"Why?"

"Because she needed to go somewhere very important, I don't even know what it is!" I said in a cold tone.

"I understand. I'm sure it really is important. She doesn't go out the house so much, doesn't she?"

I simply nodded.

"But you're still coming with me!" She said as she pushed me to my room.

"NO! I thought you understood!" I told her.

"Oh, I did understand what you said. The thing is, you need to come!" She told me playfully as she made me sit down at my bed and took the clothes on my bed. "Where did you get this?"

"My mother gave it to me, and what do you mean by I need to come! I don't need to," I said furiously.

Her gray eyes, still placed on the dress, carefully shifted to me. "This came from a large company,"

"So what! It's probably FAKE!" I said, staring at her. "There is no way we can afford something from a large company,"

"Unless…" She said to herself then grinned.

"What?" I asked her furiously.

"Nothing! Come on, let's dress you up," She said happily.

Being dressed up by Rika is one of the most terrifying experience for me. First she would forcefully take off your clothes then put on the dress on you. Then she would brush your hair. I was screaming when she was brushing my hair, especially when she got annoyed to it and started to brush harder and faster.

"Why is your hair so messy!?" She asked me.

"NO! STOP!" I shrieked.

"NO! _ .QUESTION_!" She brushed my hair 3 times, once for every word. She then stopped and put some oil on it.

"I don't care about my hair nor appearance," I simply said.

"Well you should, since things are going to be different from now," Rika said with tears on her eyes.

I frowned. "What are you talking about? Why are there tears on your eyes?"

"Nothing," She said while wiping her tears away. "Look at you! You're beautiful!"

"Not really," I said while shrugging. "Why do I need to dress up anyway?"

"You can't go there while looking – well – funny. I mean, you go to a fashion show looking like that," She said. "You don't have any makeup don't you?"

"No"

"Well, then let's go," She said, heading toward the door.

"Why are you acting like that?" I suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" She said, looking over her shoulder.

"You're my best friend, not my mother,"

"Well, that's what friends do, don't you think?" She said as she pushed me out of my room. "Well let's go."

She never acted this way before. She is like any typical teenage girl, obsessed in fashion and boys. She never acted motherly.

When I went outside my house, people were staring at me. I was not used to getting attention at all. There were people whispering to each other. I overheard what a group of kids were saying to each other as I put a lock on the gate.

"Her name is Misaki, right? I never saw her dress like that before, she sure looks different," A boy with short black hair said.

"Yeah. I didn't even noticed that, that was Misaki. I thought she had low fashion sense. Are they getting rich everyday –"A girl with blond pigtails said, but her voice was faltered as we walked away.

I shifted uncomfortably while walking. Instead of looking forward, I looked at the ground.

"How are we going to get there? Do you even know where were going?" I asked Rika.

"Yes, by the train," She simply said.

My stomach lurched. Could it be that my mother went to see Rika and told her to do this so I can go _there_? No, it can't be. My mom was never interested in fashion.

We were finally by the train station, but it looked kind of weird. Everything looked lavish and extravagant. Everything was almost made out of gold and silver. Everyone was wearing formal clothes.

"What is this, Rika? Why are we riding here?" I asked in a voice almost like a whisper.

"Because," She stopped as if thinking for a reason. "Why not?" She said with a smile I consider fake.

"Because we can't afford it!" I said in a harsh whisper.

"Well, uh, somebody gave me tickets, so it will be a, um, waste if we didn't use it," She said, not looking at me.

"What! Who would give tickets for a train like this for free! Is it my mother?!"

"No, somebody else. Please don't ask any more questions, I'm begging you, something bad will happen if I tell you," She said with her eyes closed and I stared at her. She then pulled me to a train.

It looked as extravagant as the outside in the train. The chairs were all sofas and there were cute tables. Rika led me to one spot on the train and sat down. I did same. There was a long silence. Neither of us wanted to talk to each other. I was staring out the window, and Rika looks like she was waiting for someone. The silence was only broken by the lady who collects the tickets. Soon enough, the train was moving.

"In what place are we going to?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "I don't know,"

"What!?" I glared at her.

"The guy only said to get off the train on the first stop," She said in a high pitched voice.

Without noticing, I stood up and slammed the table. "And you believed him! I can't believe it! What if he hurts us? What will you do? Apologize if we come out alive?" I furiously said. I was actually enjoying this moment. She was on the verge of having tears and was sinking on her chair, backing away from me as far as she could. Then I noticed something, people were staring at me. It seems like I said that sentence louder than I should. I quickly sat down.

"He seemed to be a nice guy…" she said, looking at her knees.

"Just because of that?"

"And, he was the one who gave me the tickets to the show," She said. She looked at the window "Get ready, were near,"

She was right. The train was slowing down. When the train stopped, she hold my wrist. I hesitated for a moment then went with her.

**This is my first story here, so please don't be harsh. So, What do you think about it? I'm sorry that this chapter looks a little long and I haven't mention one of the hosts. I will include them in the next chapter.**


End file.
